


Pie

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>Harry goes over to Louis' apartment for the first time.</p><p>Day 7 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> banner courtesy of [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

Louis has spent countless nights over at Harry’s flat but Harry has yet to even go over to his boyfriend’s once. That’s part of the reason why he’s so pleased when Louis invites him over to his own place after dinner. The boys spent the day together frolicking in the snow, drinking cocoa, and being all too excited about the fact that they’re each other’s but now they’re arriving at Louis’ door and Harry honestly couldn’t be happier.  
  
“It’s not much, Haz, so please don’t expect something big and glorious,” Louis says, nervously fiddling with his keys.  
  
“That’s what you said the first time you stayed the night and I was still impressed then,” Harry smirks.  
  
Louis smacks Harry upside the head but he‘s blushing when he says, “Can you not, love? Can you just not?”  
  
Harry giggles, “Come on, LouLou, you’re taking too long.”  
  
He grabs the keys out of the older boy’s hands and opens the door.  
  
“Harry, where is your etiquette?”  
  
Harry just grabs Louis’ hand and steps inside, peeking over his shoulder to wink at him, “Come on, love, it can’t be that bad.”  
  
Louis steps in after Harry and flicks on the light.  
  
The place is definitely small; much smaller than Harry’s at least.  A fake Christmas tree stands in the corner, covered with glittery ornaments, a cutout picture of half naked David Beckham sitting on top.  
  
Harry raises an eyebrow at Louis but Louis just shrugs, “He’s the star on top of my Christmas tree.”  
  
Harry pulls Louis deeper into the apartment. The carpet looks like it’s gotten a full shade darker from dirt since it was first installed and it’s littered with expensive designer shoes and clothes. Harry chuckles. It’s funny to see how Louis prioritizes his apartment. It’s a total mess but he has some of the nicest things Harry’s ever seen. He pulls Louis into the kitchen but Louis stops him just before they make it to the table, motioning at the ceiling.  
  
Harry glances up and notices the mistletoe. Instantly remembering their first kiss, the day they became a couple, he smiles wide enough that his cheeks dimple and pulls Louis into his arms. He dips him exaggeratedly and kisses him. Louis clings to Harry’s neck and laughs into the kiss.  
  
“You big cheese, come here, I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
  
Louis swings Harry around and pushes him down into a chair while he hurries over to his fridge.  
  
“I know we already went out to dinner,” he calls out to the younger boy, head stuck between fridge shelves, “But you cook for me so much that I wanted to make something for you.”  
  
Harry grins and pulls his leg up onto the narrow kitchen chair so he’s sitting cross legged,  long limbs spilling over the edges of the chair.  
  
Louis pulls out flour, milk, eggs, and butter from the fridge and sets it down on the counter decisively.  
  
“Right, so this is what you need to make dough, yeah?”   
  
Louis looks at Harry. his eyes are confused but determined. Harry giggles, standing up and walking behind Louis. He slides his arms around the slender boy’s waist and takes Louis’ small hands in his own large ones.  
  
“Mhm, that’s right love.”  
  
He moves Louis’ hand to grab a cup measure and scoop it into the flour. They measure out all the ingredients this way, Harry’s big hands gently moving Louis’ where they need to go, the younger boy gently kissing under Louis’ ear occasionally.  
  
When the dough is finished and is sitting in the fridge, chilling, the two boys take turns sucking leftover dough off each other’s fingers. This leads to a make out session in which they’re both on Louis’ floor covered with flour.  
  
Louis is straddling Harry on the floor by the time he glances up at the clock.  
  
With his hands flat on the floor on either side of Harry’s head, he leans down and says, “You know, I think the dough’s chilled.”  
  
He grinds his hips down on Harry’s after that and Harry gasps, moaning.  
  
“Honest, Lou, I don’t think I really care right now,” and he pulls him down into another kiss.


End file.
